


Kontrola

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter zawsze myśli, że trzyma rękę na pulsie. Chris zamierza mu pokazać, jak bardzo się myli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kontrola

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160444) by [Come2findme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come2findme/pseuds/Come2findme). 



> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA. 
> 
> Gify nie należą do mnie.

\- Co się stało z moim planem, Peter? – pyta gniewnie Chris, kiedy wilkołak mija go, wchodząc do mieszkania.

\- Sorry, Argent, nigdy nie byłem typem stosującym się do reguł – rzuca Hale niedbale przez ramię.

Chris tymczasem zatrzaskuje drzwi i obraca się do niego twarzą.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że jeśli wszyscy mamy pozostać przy życiu, to musimy zacząć nad sobą panować! – wykrzykuje.

Peter zatrzymuje się w połowie drogi i odwraca, by na niego spojrzeć. Starszy mężczyzna oddycha ciężko i widać, iż nie zamierza spuścić wzroku – to jawne wyzwanie. Na twarz Hale’a wypływa lekko kpiący uśmieszek. Powolnym, niemal spacerowym krokiem wilkołak zbliża się do Chrisa, by w końcu zatrzymać się przed nim w odległości zaledwie paru centymetrów.

\- Ostrożnie, łowco, albo pomyślę, że ci na mnie zależy.

W oczach Argenta pojawia się ogień, kiedy mężczyzna pochyla się do przodu i w pośpiechu łączy ich wargi w niechlujnym pocałunku. W momencie, w którym Peter zaczyna entuzjastycznie na niego odpowiadać, Chris odsuwa się i przejeżdża nieogolonym policzkiem po jego szyi, zostawiając na niej czerwony ślad, który znika niemal natychmiast. Najwyraźniej to nie wystarcza łowcy, gdyż już po chwili chwyta on za brzegi głębokiego wcięcia w koszulce Hale’a, po czym zaledwie jednym szarpnięciem rozrywa materiał i ściąga go z ramion wilkołaka.

\- Heej, to była moja ulubio-…

\- Zamknij się – dyszy Chris przy jego ustach. – Chociaż raz zrób to, co ci się każe, i się zamknij.

O dziwo, Peter milknie i bez słowa przyszpila Argenta do drzwi, wodząc ustami po jego szyi i przeciągając po niej zębami. Kolanem rozsuwa nogi Chrisa, dzięki czemu jest w stanie wyczuć na swoim udzie twardą męskość drugiego mężczyzny, ramionami natomiast opiera się o drzwi. Chris reaguje na każdą pieszczotę, jęczy z nadmiaru doznań. Nie namyślając się długo, łapie za pośladki młodszego mężczyzny, przybliżając tym samym do siebie ich ciała. Peter tymczasem, kołysząc biodrami, wycałowuje ścieżkę do jego ucha.

\- Ja zawsze mam wszystko pod kontrolą – mruczy, po czym znów wraca do znaczenia jego szyi.

Na te słowa jednak oczy Argenta natychmiast się otwierają. Jego ręce prześlizgują się z pośladków Hale’a na jego brzuch, by następnie przejechać po twardych mięśniach klatki piersiowej i ścisnąć nieznacznie jeden z sutków. Swoją nogą oplata nogi Petera i zgina ją w kolanie, by następnie, opierając o drzwi ciężar swego ciała, odepchnąć od siebie Hale’a.

Zupełnie się tego niespodziewający Peter ląduje na podłodze. Nim jest w stanie zapytać, za co to było, Chris, wciąż ubrany, siada na nim okrakiem. Tarcie spowodowane jego szybkimi ruchami sprawia, iż Hale staje się twardy jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd.

Nie zaprzestając kołysania biodrami, Argent pochyla się, by go pocałować, a następnie wgryźć w jego szyję. To wystarcza, aby Peter spuścił się w dżinsy niczym jakiś szesnastolatek po swojej pierwszej sesji obściskiwania się.

Chris prostuje się i spogląda na niego rozszerzonymi źrenicami.

\- A teraz? Kto ma nad wszystkim kontrolę?


End file.
